A pager may be a telecommunication device that enables a sending user to communicate with a receiving user. The pager may be carried by the receiving user and may process (e.g., receive, send, generate, etc.) an alert signal (e.g., an audible beep, a visual flash, a physical vibration, and/or a text display, etc.) based on a telephone call placed by the sender user that is associated with the pager carried by the receiving user. The receiving user may physically carry the pager on their person to receive the alert signal based on the telephone call. To operate, the pager may require maintenance of an expensive backbone paging network to function in a mobile phone environment.
The mobile phone may be a portable communication device which allows a user (e.g., a sending user and/or a receiving user) to move over a wide area during a telephone call. The mobile phone may include an alphanumeric keypad, a display, a processor, and/or a transmitter/receiver circuitry. A physical shrinkage of the mobile phone is limited because the mobile phone needs to permit the user to physically press a key on the alphanumeric keypad and/or to view the display. Because of the physical shrinkage limitation, the receiving user may carry the mobile phone in a separate container (e.g. a purse, a duffle-bag, a locker, a cabinet, etc.). If the separate container having the mobile phone is physically away (e.g., in a different room of a house) from the receiving user's person (e.g., a female user may leave her purse in a particular room the house and walk to another room of the house), then the receiving user (e.g., the receiving user may be allocated the mobile phone in the separate container) may not be made aware of an alert signal (e.g., an audible beep, a visual flash, a physical vibration, and/or a text display, etc.) generated based on the telephone call associated with the mobile device in the separate container.